nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake
Category:Shows with Wikis Drake & Josh is an American sitcom that premiered on Nickelodeon on January 11, 2004, which follows the lives of two stepbrothers. It stars Drake Bell and Josh Peck as stepbrothers Drake Parker and Josh Nichols, respectively. Both actors had played roles in The Amanda Show, along with Nancy Sullivan, who appears as Drake's mother in the series. Jonathan Goldstein plays Josh's father, and Miranda Cosgrove plays Drake's little sister Megan. The show premiered on January 11, 2004 and ended on December 5, 2008. Characters Drake Parker Josh Nichols Megan Parker Audrey Parker Walter Nichols Crew * Dan Schneider — creator, executive producer, and writer * Joe Catania — producer * Robin Weiner — producer Occasional workers * Virgil Fabian — occasional director * Drake Bell — director of first half of "Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp" * Josh Peck — director of episode "Battle of Panthatar" Settings The show takes place in San Deigo. You can also see the Premiere, where Josh works. Occasional episodes take place in different California cities or towns. Episodes TV movies Drake & Josh Go Hollywood Drake and Josh are left at home after their parents go on a cruise. They are told to bring Megan to the airport to visit her friend in Denver, but accidentally send her on a flight to Los Angeles, California. They go to Hollywood to get her back, and end up stopping a multi-billion dollar heist. The movie aired on January 6, 2006. Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp Spin City Records is wanting to sign Drake for their label. He is on the road to fame and fortune, but Josh's inexperience as a manager (and his titular fondness) leads him to sign the contract without reading it, accidentally signing over creative rights for Drake's new song. The movie aired on August 3, 2007. Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh Mall Santa Drake makes a promise to a foster child that he must keep: The best Christmas ever. The movie aired on December 5, 2008. Media Due to the popularity of the show, Nickelodeon and Paramount have released episodes of the show for availability on home video and music from the show on albums. DVDs Released *''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood'' (TV film) -- Release Date: January 31, 2006 DVDs Announced *''Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp'' Nickelodeon had announced a Drake & Josh DVD called "Suddenly Family: Volume 2" They had announced it to be released on September 13, 2005 but was never released. It is unknown why it was not released. Albums Released *''Drake & Josh: Songs from and inspired by the hit TV show''-- Release Date: January 11, 2004 Books A book series based on Drake & Josh had been published by children's publisher Scholastic beginning in 2006. The books are generally based upon content from the show and essentially novelize two episodes of material, with one being a novelization of a feature length film. The books are written by author Laurie Calkhoven. *''Blues Brothers, based on the episodes "Blues Brothers" and "Number One Fan" *Sibling Rivalry, based on the episodes "The Bet" and "Peruvian Puff Pepper" *Drake & Josh Go Hollywood, based on the movie ''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood *''Kid Trouble, based on the episodes "Megan's New Teacher" and "Little Sibling" *Alien Invasion, based on the episodes "Alien Invasion" and "The Demonator" *Surprise!, based on the episodes "Josh Runs Into Oprah" and "Vicious Tiberius" *Josh is Done, based on the episodes "Josh is Done" and "I Love Sushi" External links * [http://www.nick.com/shows/drake_and_josh/index.jhtml The official ''Drake & Josh page on Nick.com] * Nick UK - Drake and Josh * Drake Bell's official website * Drake & Josh wikia de:Drake & Josh nl:Drake & Josh pl:Drake i Josh Favorite Character Drake Josh Megan Mindy Craig Eric Category:Drake & Josh Category:Live-action shows on Nickelodeon Category:Live-action shows on TeenNick Category:TEENick Category:Shows Category:Programs broadcast by YTV Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Live action television series Category:Television Shows Category:Shows on TeenNick Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Live-action shows Category:TEENick shows